Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman
Appearances: Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games, Jagged Alliance 2 , Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished business , Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire, Jagged Alliance: Back in Action. Biography: "Dangerous, desirable and devious, Cynthia Guzzman is the latest female addition to our organization. A former nurse from Newark with a doctor's attitute, the Fox is known for her field treatment of casualites, excellent agility and amazing dexterity." - A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance "Initially trained as an emergency room nurse, Fox Guzzman was recently featured in "Babes and Bullets," a prestigious monthly mercenary magazine. Her article on controlling hemorrhaging while on the battlefield was almost as highly praised as her centerfold layout. Additional Info: Guzzman has recently spent a lot of time on the firing range and it has paid off handsomely." - A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance 2 "Originally trained as a nurse, Fox Guzzmann was highlighted in an outstanding monthly magazine for mercenaries. The special article was entitled "Curves in Uniform ". In the article, her medical skills on the combat field were almost as highly praised as her front and backsides. " - A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire Additional info: *dialogue makes reference to sexual innuendo. *She is extremely conscious of her looks and uses it to her advantage. *Voice is seductive in JA2, but not so much in Back In Action. *Several hints make it clear Fox and Peter "Wolf" Sanderson are more than just friends. *Fox is also very fond of Steve "Grizzly" Bornell *she is afraid of insects (SciFi mode) Skills *Ambidextrous *Teaching *Paramedic (v1.13) Equipment Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games *.38 S&W Special *Medical Kit *Sun Goggles *2-pocket Assault Vest *Radio Jagged Alliance 2 *Glock 17 *9mm mag *Steel Helmet *Flak Jacket *Med Kit Quotes "Spend some more time in Metavira. Let me see how you handle it, then try me again." - Initial refusal to hire (Jagged Alliance) "I'm all you'll ever need. And more!" - on call (Deadly Games) "The Fox is listening.", "Don't let my looks decieve you. While I take care of myself, I am also quite capable of taking care of others too." - When calling (Jagged Alliance 2) "Okay, I imagine you'll want to get maximum value and go long term?", "I'll get my things together and I will be there as soon as possible." - When hiring (Jagged Alliance 2) "Hello. This is Cynthia Guzzman. I am kinda tied up at the moment. If you'd like me to get back to you, leave a message. If you'd rather I ignored your call, breath heavy. Just once." - Answering machine (Jagged Alliance 2) "She won't get very far, Miguel, now that I'm here. Trust me, when it comes to the female mind, I'm a master. Maybe later, you and I could talk more about it." - after hearing about the rebels' plight in Omerta "Wolfy, you're the best!" - When Wolf is successful (Jagged Alliance 2, Jagged Alliance: Back in Action) "Oh Grizzly, you were my teddybear." - At the death of Grizzly (Jagged Alliance 2) Relationships Likes *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson *Steve "Grizzly" Bornell Liked by *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson *Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau *Edgar "Nails" Smorth *Kevin "Maddog" Cameron Dislikes *Bobby "Steroid" Gontarski *Frankie "Haywire" Gordon Disliked by *Monica "Buns" Sondergaard *Dr. Laura Colin Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries